junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria '''is the main character in the series. A powerful witch of France that hates war and conflict. Maria is now currently a normal human, who is married to Joseph and the mother of Ezekiel. Appearance Maria has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life Maria doesn't know much about her past, not even her parents or family. She only knows that her name was Maria, like the Blessed Mother, and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics who are feared among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Plague had struck the towns of France, people started to die by the hundreds. In one village, Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well, and she offered their people medicine that would end the sickness, but because she is a heretical witch, they refused her and threw stones. She found another village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria. The people living there were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has made her home, and her friend Martha would visit her every day. Also, like her holy namesake, Maria would continue to be a virgin all the way to the present time. Present Maria is an idealistic person who hates war and bloodshed, deciding to dedicate herself to stopping wars and bring peace using her great power. She interferes in any battles or violence that occurs, by using her magic to scatter the soldiers away, and sends her succubus Artemis to take their strength to fight. Maria also makes special medicine for sick or injured people. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, like Joseph and Anne, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't do their job and earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who work to drag on the wars so they can gain more profit from the sides who pay them. She eventually attracts the attention of the heavens and the Archangel Michael comes down on her for interfering in the natural struggles of man, planning to rid Maria of her powers or kill her if she resists, but instead makes a decree that she will lose her magic if her virginity is surrendered after Joseph and Anne defend her. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't interfere with the natural order of the world. Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a troubling heretic. The monk, Bernard, calls upon Maria to have her join the Church as a servant of God, which she refuses, much to Ezekiel's disappointment. Maria is then visited by a formless being who is long forgotten that lives in her forest called Cernunnos who will now watch her actions. After, a fellow witch by the name of Viv drops by her house who voices her complaints on behalf of the other witches, imparts a different view onto her situation, and offers her to join her witch guild which she denies. The negative results that come from her actions leave Maria second-guessing herself, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She meets the rest of Viv's guild while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. While Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph to lift her spirits, Maria is ambushed by Galfa and the Church while her powers are still recovering. They use a special medicine concoction in her own house to weaken her, and despite attempts to defend herself, it appears that he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can still retain their human forms. While Maria is imprisoned, she is examined by doctors and it is confirmed that she is still a virgin, her time while still imprisoned has allowed her to think about what she truly wanted from life. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. With her powers restored, she casts a powerful display of magic to restore her destroyed home, cover the town with giant trees and plants to lift the soldiers, and levitate their weapons into the sky. Maria, Joseph, and her familiars then instantly appear in a flash of energy and with flower petals raining from the sky, heals her bruises, and changing into her witch outfit. She then makes her cauldron appear and summons every creature that she ever called on to scare the soldiers into running away from the battlefield. Afterwards, Maria and Joseph are forcefully summoned by Michael. As Michael is fully prepared to kill Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Even Ezekiel defies his orders and refuses to be her spear. Spurred by their united desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance by God. He then judges Ezekiel, an angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, with Maria being the only one objecting to this before giving in, thus she now stopped being a witch. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria, as his wife, who says her goodbyes to Cernunnos as they go to live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is a compassionate, willful, naive, and idealistic woman who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed. Her preferred method is summoning beasts to break up battles, and ordering them not to kill anyone. She always just does what she wants and is stubbornly determined to use her power to stop wars for the simple reason that she doesn't like them, and rarely thinks before she acts. This results in her being rather short-sighted, as she is unable to see that her interference with battles results in others getting hurt by proxy and prolonging the war, which Michael calls her out for. Nevertheless, Maria is a very kind woman who is willing to help anyone in need, even those who have previously hurt her, going so far as to stop Joseph from killing Galfa after he had nearly raped her. She also dislikes people arguing as a part of hating battles, attempting to get Artemis and Priapos to get along with Ezekiel, despite not particularly liking the latter at first. Even before her virginity became tied to the laws of her magic, Maria had little interest in sex, and often got annoyed at Artemis' constant teasing of her being a virgin (especially since, as a succubus, seducing men is Artemis' job). However, she is deeply disappointed when she is told that losing her virginity will also mean losing her magic, since it means she may die without ever knowing the love of a man. As a virgin, she gets afraid and curious about the idea of having sexual intercourse with men, having never experienced such a prospect before, preferring to be on her own. Although she can be impulsive, Maria is also quite intelligent and crafty; when Ezekiel tells her that Michael can't be watching her every second, she uses that knowledge to come up with ways to interfere with battles even with Ezekiel guarding her, as Ezekiel has to see Maria using her magic. These include sneaking off without Ezekiel's knowledge, flying ahead of her, or having one of her familiars cover her eyes. She also manages to talk down Bernard's constant ramblings about God by pointing out that for a supposedly all-knowing being, He has done little to benefit humanity, causing Bernard to have a crisis of faith. In general, Maria has a dislike for angels, God, and the church, and they in turn show a deep disdain for her, as they believe her magic interferes with the natural order. As stubborn as she is, Maria can be reasoned with, an example being when Joseph begs for her not to interfere with an upcoming battle, as it may very well decide the outcome of the war. Maria agrees, and changes her mind only by request of Anne, due to the fact that her father is fighting in the battle. Far from arrogant, Maria freely admits to not being perfect, stating that there have been times when people she's saved have ended up fighting amongst themselves instead. Sometimes, she even wonders if she's just chasing after a hopeless dream, though she ultimately always stays true to herself. Maria has also shown a dislike for people who can't think for themselves, such as when she calls out Ezekiel for never questioning the orders of her superiors, asking if she's nothing more than "Heaven's mouthpiece." While she is powerless and imprisoned, Maria is given time to think of what she truly wants and why she hates fighting so much. Always thinking if she heals the sick and stop war, that everyone would be better off, but then wonders if she just wanted praise for saving lives. But, since she is treated as a heretic by humans, she realizes in the end that deep down, she wants to be loved by someone and for people to understand one another. Upon her escape by her familiars and Edwina, Maria asks to be taken to the current battle, not to stop it as she normally does, but so she can find Joseph, whom she asks to stay with her forever. Upon this, Maria discovers that there was little point in trying to grant happiness to others until she found it for herself. Powers Maria is wields exceptional magic, with only the powers of heavenly beings outclassing her. She usually channels her magic through a wooden staff that can be summoned to her side from anywhere at her command. She rides on it like a witch's broomstick as her primary means of travel. Also, the same magic can be used to grant others the ability to fly. She is capable of using magic to generate shockwaves, shield others from harm, conjure orbs of light, project energy beams, and form bubbles and platforms. She can also levitate countless objects into the sky, manipulate fire, wind, or lightning, control weather, grow large plants and trees instantly, cast illusions, and transform and materialize objects. In the English anime, it is implied that she can charm minds to her will and turn humans into toads, but were never shown. Maria can also mix special medicines with incredible healing properties like Edwina, which she freely provides and has used to save villages from deadly plagues. Maria's common method of stopping battles is using summoning magic to command mythical beasts, usually by speaking incantations and mixing special ingredients with her cauldron. She can summon them as small creatures to fend off normal humans, enlarge them to massive proportions to interfere in battles, and even control several all at once, depending on the scale. The list of creatures she summons are listed below: *Dragon:' A massive, blue skinned dragon that is her frequent summoned monster, with large wings, hard scales, and can breathe green fire to devastate battlefields. *'Cyclops:' A large brute with great strength and resilience, and uses a tree as a bashing club. *'Serpent:' A brown-scaled snake that can fly and project a sea of flame that can cover a town area. *'Taranis:' He is a mythical thunder spirit that wields lightning and can blind the eyes of humans. *'Tarasque:' This is a green-skinned demon creature with a lion's head, six bear legs, and a turtle shell. *'Vouivre:' A red, wyvern creature with pointed wings, diamond eyes, and a snake head. *'Melusine:' This is a female, serpent-like, mermaid creature. *'La Velue:' A purple-skinned creature with a snake's neck, head, and tail, tortoise-like feet, and spikes on its own back. *'Graoully:''' This is a dragon/bird like creature with green color and blue eyes. It harnesses and projects flame it uses to attack. Maria can also make her own familiars, which are loyal servants created from magic using animals who speak and understand human language, and are granted human forms which they can change into. She has two owl familiars named Artemis and Priapus, who are her succubus and incubus. Both have the magical ability to use sexual intercourse to charm humans to sap their strength and will to fight, even kill their victims if they go far enough. However, Priapus is incomplete because of Maria's innocence concerning male bodies. If Maria loses her magic, they will lose their enchantment and revert back to normal owls. Relationships Artemis Maria's succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. She was made to bewitch men through sexual intercourse and has been her loyal servant and ally for a long time. Even though she is her master, Artemis treats Maria more like a friend, and teases Maria for her young age and virginal status. Priapus Priapus is Maria's second owl familiar, who made him at Artemis' suggestion. He was made to be an incubus, but has an incomplete male body because of Maria's innocence. Even though he complains about this, Priapus is fiercely loyal to Maria as expected of her familiar. He mostly cooks meals, runs errands, and does surveillance missions for his master. Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. They finally realize their true feelings for each other, and Joseph and Maria eventually become married to each other in the final episode. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells when she is out of her sight and having her familiars subdue her, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria as she lives with her. In the last battle against Michael, she is to be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother-to-be. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia *Her age is mysterious, as in when she was a child Martha was a young woman and in the current time she appears as an old, frail woman well into her 70's. Maria only appears to be mid 20's at most, Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png Maria 02.jpg MARIA.jpg Maria_09.jpg maria_01.png Maria_07.jpg Maria_05.jpg Maria_04.jpg maria_12.jpg maria_13.png Maria_friends_01.jpg Maria_joseph_01.jpg maria_friends_02.jpg Maria_03.jpg Maria_06.jpg Maria_08.jpg Maria_10.jpg maria_14.jpg Maria_16.jpg Maria 17.jpg Maria 15.jpg Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females